1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine equipped with a detergent box having a structure which is used in order to introduce both powered detergents and liquid detergents. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washing machine which allows a user not only to supply powdered detergent mainly used conventionally but also to supply liquid detergent by the simple operation of folding or unfolding an opening and closing partition of the detergent box without installing a separate auxiliary receiving platform for liquid detergent inside the detergent box when the user attempts to use the liquid detergents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus for cleaning laundry via washing, rinsing, and dewatering in order to separate dirt from the laundry such as clothes or bedding by using water, detergent and mechanical rotation. The laundry is washed as a washing tub containing the water, detergent, and laundry is rotated by a driving mechanism inside the washing machine.
Inside the washing machine, disposed are a water supply mechanism supplying water to a washing tub, a drainage mechanism draining water inside the washing tub to the outside, and a detergent supply mechanism on a water-supply flow pathway of the water supply mechanism supplying detergents to the inside of the washing tub.
The detergent supply mechanism includes a dispenser connected to the water-supply flow pathway and a detergent box (drawer) for containing various types of detergents, the detergent box being disposed in such a way that the detergent box can be loaded or unloaded to and from the dispenser.
A conventional detergent box has been designed to use powdered detergents; therefore, in order to use liquid detergents, an auxiliary receiving platform in the shape of a cup to receive liquid detergents has to be installed additionally within the detergent box.
In other words, in a partition structure of the detergent box, due to the inherent characteristics of granular and liquid materials, the powdered detergents should be used in an open structure which allows dissolving of powdered detergents in the detergent box while being mixed with water. On the other hand, liquid detergents should be used in an enclosed structure securing the liquid detergents inside the detergent box to prevent leaking before actually being put into the washing tub. Therefore, conventional detergent boxes intended for powdered detergents cannot accommodate a structure allowing both liquid and powdered detergents appropriate for such contradictory detergent holding environments. Due to this reason, an auxiliary receiving platform for putting liquid detergents should be installed additionally to the detergent box in order to use liquid detergents.